My Beloved Family
by Sharp Crystal
Summary: The Titans have won, Trigon has been defeated, right? Wrong. Demon all over the world have gathered to revived their master, and guess what they need: his daughter. ( CHAP 8 REPOST, AGAIN, BECAUSE THE LAST ONE WAS SO SUCK!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, before I start the story I want to say that I'm not American, and I'm pretty sure there is problem with the way I use English, I hope you can forgive me and show me where I was wrong so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: The first child

A girl was laying on a large bed, her face twitching in pain and her mouth open wide, loud scream continuosly came out of her mouth.

She was giving birth.

-PUSH.

An old woman urged her, she was obviously in big stress and worries, sweats could be seen on her forhead.

-I CAN'T, JUST KILL ME, JUST KILL ME!- the girl cried out, tears began to form in her eyes and flow down her face, this pain, it was too much, she couldn't take it anymore.

-Yes you can!- The old woman said: You have to do it, Arella, you have to push the baby out!

-I…AAAARRRGHH!- Arella screamed out loud and gave a really hard push. Suddenly in the air a baby's cry coud be heard. The old woman give her a small smile and bring the small baby to her.

- It's a girl.- Arella tiredly said, but her voice full with sorrorw and sadness. She didn't want this baby

- Yes, it's girl.- The old woman said, still smiling.

- Azar, but she is not…- Arella mumbled, only loud enough for the woman next to her could hear.

- Yes, she is not the portal.- Azar sighed and closed her eyes, her voice was very sad, it was really hard to tell Arella this new.

- So, he will come here again?- Arella looked at Azar, her eyes full of fear.

- Yes, I'm afaraid so.- Azar sighed again: Demons do not love human, Arella, they only use them to get what they want. Trigon gave his seed into you, but like I said before, this baby is only an experiment, to see if you can live with a demon's child inside of you. A lot of woman could't stand it, you know. They usually died before the baby was born.

- So, that mean…- Arella gaped, her eyes opened wide in terror.

-He will come to find you again, I didn't tell you this before, Arella, because I don't want to scare you, but I cn't hide it anymore. This baby is only his first experiment. He will come here again, to see if you can carry another demon's seed, and after that, after he sure that you are the one, the portal will be born.

Arella silent, she was in shock, she couldn't say anything, another one? She have to carry another demon? No, she didn't want that, she didn't want that. She couldn't take any pain like this anymore. She couldn't

even look at her baby, she afraid of that child, the child of a demon that make her life miserable. No, she didn't want that child, she didn't want any of this, she didn't want to be a demon's host, and most of all…

_She didn't want to be raped by a demon again._

Arella began to shake. Azar closed her eyes, holding the baby close. The baby was crying, but she couldn't give her to her mother. The first child usually very dangerous and powerful, more than 80% inside them is demon. Their mother couldn't take care of them because of that. If Azar gave the child to her mother, she could easily hurt her mother. And because most of the baby is demon, well, Arella couldn't feed her, she couldn't drink her mother's milk.

-Arella, we will do anything to keep Trigon away from you, but right now, you must rest. I will take this baby to a place where she will be taken care of.

- Just take her away, I don't want to see her.- Arella said.

- Alrigh.- Azar nodded, then went outside the room and closed the door.

Inside, Arella collapsed and began to cry.

Azar stepped outside the building, holing a crying baby in her arms. She walked fast, very fast, to the edge of Azarath. A man was there waiting for her, he wore a black rope and had a sinister smile.

-So, this is the child?- He asked.

- Yes.- Azar answered, her eyes showed nothing but hatred when she talked.

-Do not need to be that fierce, Azar.- the man smiled: Give me the baby.

Azar didn't move, she looked dow at the baby with pity. She was so young, so small, so...innocent, she didn't even know she was ademon's child. She couldn't give her to him, she was so,so small.

-I will take her, thank you.- The man said, stepped foward and took the baby from Azar's arms: You don't have to fell sorry for her, you know.- he said, smiling evily: After all, she is just a demon.

And then he turned his back and walked to the edge, he looked at the child a little bit, then jumped down.

Azar just standed there and looked, she didn't even surprised when he jump, just like she was too familiar with this


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I would like to thank you SW12300, your review cheer me up a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 2: The Terror Begin

A little girl was running throung the wood with many other children. They all looked exhausted, hungry and dirty, but they keep on running. It was a part of their morning practice. The little girl was only about 7 years old, she wore a ragged white shirt and old trousers. Her teeth was grinded, just like she was suffered something very cruel. And maybe she did, on her small body, several cuts and bruise could be seen. And she wasn't the only one who had them, it seem like all of the children in here had them too.

Her long violet hair was flowing in the wind, her eyes, which was same color which her hair, showed pain, anger and suffer. On her wrist was a tattoo, it contained a number: 26, and a name:

Regan Roth.

She was the first child of Arella, the first experiment of Trigon.

And she hated it.

If it wasn't because of that name, because of him, she wouldn't have to go through all of this. She would have a home, and someone love her, she would have friend, she would be respect. But no. She didn't have any of that, she didn't even have a mother who love her. Why?

It was very simple, because she was a demon's child

Nobody loved a demon's child, nobody. They all despised those children and locked them away, very far from where they lived. With them, demon child are nothing, even a cockroach is treated better than her's kind. The only one in her kind who had a better life was the one called 'Gem'. Their father needed those children, so they was treated nicer, better. But she knew that was not because they liked those children, but because they don't want to messed up with those children's father.

And the one like her, the 'Experiment', was nothing but trash. The only reason they didn't kill her and the other children here because they needed them, no, not them, their power. Demon's child was stronger than normal people, especially the first one, who beared a lot of demon's blood in their body. People wanted that power, but they couldn't have it. That why they put all of the experiments in one place, they always said thet the children needed good training, but she didn't believe it, she knew the truth. They put her kind here to classify, to eliminate the weak ones and only left the strong ones.

Just like animals.

Demon alway have two experiment before the real Gem was born. They all transformed here, but the second ones usually couldn't see their brother or sister.

It's very simple.

Their siblings have died.

There weren't very much children make it through the harsh training. They usually passed away because they couldn't take it anymore. After all, they were just children. But nobody cared about that, nobody. They didn't care if the children died. When that happened, they just picked up the body and threw it away. Because with them, those children were nothing but a demon. And demon didn't deserve to have a life.

Regan keep on running, and running, and running, she hope she could run away from this hell. She didn't understand, why they must be so cruel, why they must treated her kind like that. She is a human, why didn't they see that? A part of her is still human. She never wanted to be a demon's child, she just wanted to be a normal child, whay couldn't they see that?

Absorbed in her thought, Regan didn't realize a rock was in front of her. She stumbled on it and fell down hard. But before she could stand up, her back was suddenly on fire, and she knew what just happended. She was distracted, and she had to take a punishment. She looked back, and saw a man in a black robe, he was holding a whip, he said through gritted teeth:

-What do you think you are doing, your scumbag? Is this look like a walk to you?

And with that, he began to whip her hard on her back. She bit her lips and tried to hold back tears, she couldn't be weak, not in front of these monster.

-You worthless demon! What are you trying to do? Trying to make us feel pity for you, huh?

She just sat there, trying to ignore the pain on her back and the insults came from his mouth. Why? Why? That question countinously popped in her head. She got no answer. He kept stand there, whipping and yelling, and she kept sitting there, motionless. She didn't know what to do now. "Demon! Demon! Demon!", his words repeatedly appeared in her head. No, no, she was not a demon, she was not.

Suddenly she realized something.

She was not a demon, she never was and she knew that.

But he, he didn't accepted that, with him she was nothing but a demon.

If she wanted to become a human, a real human, there only one thing she could do…

She had to take care of the one who think she was a demon. Because she was not. It wasthem, the demon was them, not her. She could be a human, but they didn't allow that, they took that away from her.

Well, they always said that demon didn't deserve to have a life.

Regan slowly looked at the one standing behind her, and she smiled.

-What are you smiling at? Am I look very funny to you?- he yelled

-No. –Regan answered. Her hand picked up a sharp rock on the ground.

-But I think you will.- She said and standed up, holding the rock tight: If you are decorated with red.

With that, she stabbed the rock really hard into his stomach, and…

Her eyes shoot open.

Regan is sitting on the ground, her back leans against the wall. She must have fallen asleep. She smiles when she remembers her dream.

That was the day she decided to change. A really long time has passed since that.

How long? Well, about 22 years actually.

Now, she is 29. And maybe you find it funny, but she is a demon hunter. It hard to belive it, a half breed is a demon hunter. But like she had said before, she is not a demon. She hates demon, really hate, they had made her life miserable, and she won't stop until she kill the last demon in the universe.

-Regan.

She turns to the where the voice came from and sees her little sister standing right there. Her name is Ranice, she is one of the second experiment, she is 5 years younger than her. Ranice is wearing a black goth-loli dress, her hair is tied up into a ponytail on her head.

-What's wrong?- Regan asks, but immediately she knows what is wrong. There something lurking in the air, something…evil. Her eyes become darker.

-Demon?-she asks. Ranice nods.

Regan stands up, and begins to walk to her sister. She can see that her sister is ready to fight, she has daggers hang on her belt, and a Glock-17 is held in her left hand. Normally bullets can't hurt demon,but neither does power, and really she and her sisters doesn't want to waiste energy, so she just created another kind of bullet which can be used to finish demon. It was not easy, but she made it.

-Where?-Regan asks while they are walking.

-I don't know exactly.-Ranice says: About 2 miles to the North. At least that was Ruby told me.

Ruby is their another sister, she is also the second experiment, she is twenty minutes older than Ranice. And she is…quite annoying.

-And you believed Ruby?-Regan arched an eyebrow: I remembered the last time you trusted what she said, it…didn't end very well.

-This is about work, Regan.- Ranice says: Ruby doesn't joking when it come to work, at least I think so.

Regan doesn't say anything. Inside she is thinking. Demon have suddenly appeared very often lately. She doesn't know why. Usually demon are not like this, they usually hides and don't come out unless they are very hungry. Regan folds her arms, something really bad is going to happen, she know it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 3: First Attack.

Ruby Roth is standing on top of a tall building. She is wearing a long-sleeve short dress. It is black and has some abrasion on it's sleeves. On her waist is a belt full of daggers, just like her sister and in her left hand is a katana. Her wavy violet hair gently swayed in the night breeze. She is looking straight forward, her eyes narrowing. Something isn't right. Demons's appearance lately is at an alarming rate. Ruby and her sisters have already ran into five demons, and that only in fours days. Five demons in four day, and that not even in midnight! That's not normal. She doesn't know why, but suddenly they have became very active. Not in day, they never show up in day. But in the night, their activities are becoming more violent and vicious. Two homeless guys, a criminal gang, and at least 10 wild animal, have been killed by them. They have never been this active, and this worried her, there must be a reason for their behavior. Someone must be behind this, but she doesn't know who. That make she scare a little, who could have done this? Who could have controlled and told the demons what to do? Demons may not be very smart, but they are very savage. That mean the person who is standing behind this must be more terrible than they, but who can it be?

No, not who.

What can it be?

-"Ruby."

Ruby doesn't bother to turn around, she knows exactly whose that voice belong to. She opens her mouth and speaks:

-"I'm not kidding this time, Regan. Something is moving in the North, something bad."

-"Yeah, seem like this time you tell the truth."- Regan closes her eyes for a while, then reopens them.

-"Ouch, you don't even trust your own sister? That's sad, Regan"- Ruby whines and places a hand on her chest, pretends to be hurt.

-"Who can trust you, Ruby? You pushed me of a bridge the last time I trusted what you said"- Ranice breaks in the conversation. Her eyes are full with irritation. Her arms are folded and her lips are curled. It seem like she is mad.

-"That was just a joke, Ranice, and you can fly."- Ruby smiles teasingly:"Beside, I didn't even thought you would fall for that."

-"You told me there was a drown kid, how couldn't I fall for that. Everyone would have fall for that!"- Ranice shouts, her face is reddened because of anger.

-"Well, I thought you noticed, it was one in the morning, who would let their children outside that time?"- Ruby shrugs, her smile widen.

-"Oh, you are such…"- Ranice says through gritted teeth, she must have a lot of insult words in her head. But before she can start to let them out, Regan has already hopped in the fight:

-"Girls, in case you haven't noticed, we have a demon to take care of. And when we done with it, you can go cut off each other head, I won't stop you."

Her sister follows what she said. Ranice mumbles something, then jumps off the building and flies to the North. Only Regan and Ruby left. Ruby starts to fly but then notices Regan is looking at her with an annoying look. "What?"-she asks innocently.

-" Can't you stop teasing her for one day?"- Regan rolls her eyes.

-"Oh come on, Reg, don't tell me you didn't think that funny. I remembered you had snickered when I pushed her"- Ruby grins.

Regan just stand there and stares at her sister. She really, really want to say something back, but usually, the arguments between her and Ruby last very long, it can be days, months, even years and they still stand there yelling at each others. Normally Regan will win, but it take a long, long time. So instead of doing that, she just say:

- "You know there will be a day Ranice can take it anymore and decide to pay back, right? I want you to know that when it happen, I will be there, and laugh until my lips fall off my face."

-"Aww, thank you sis"- Ruby's grin gets wider: "Is that your way to say Ranice will never do that and I can tease her forever? Because we all know you are not laugh."

-"You crazy, you know that, Ruby?"- Regan speaks in a serious tone: "Maybe I should find a asylum to put you in"

-"You has already done that last year, and they sent me back because they couldn't stand me, remember?"-Ruby gives her sister one last smile and levitates herself off the ground, flying after Ranice. Regan shakes her head before taking off. She really admires herself, not because she is a good demon hunter, but because after all the years living with a crazy sister, she still can keep her sanity.

…..

The streets at midnight are not the place you want to spend time at. If in the morning, they're bright and lively, then in the night, they're completely different. The dark covers every where, the silent, desolation stuffs every corners. No one is out there, just like it's an abandoned place. Suddenly a alughter comes out of nowhere, tears the silent to pieces. Four very young girls appears on the street. It seem like they have just come back from a party. They all wear extremely short clothes, put on a lot of makeover, and to be honest, they look like sluts. They keep on walking, talking and laughing, their sounds echo every where. But strangely, it look like nobody hear them. The houses still stay put in the dark, no signs of people awake. Just like nobody is here except them.

The girls walk by an alley, still laughing loundly. Suddenly, a gang jumps out of the alley and surrounding them. The girls scream in surprise, their eyes widen in horror. The biggest one of the gang, seem like the leader, takes out a knife and grins:

-"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Pretty girls like you shouldn't go out late like this", he licks the knife edge and grins wider.

-"What…what do you want?"- one of the girls shakily speaks, her eyes full of fear.

-"What do we want? Very simple, we want to play with you?"- the leader speaks in a sick voice and demandes his fellows: "Get them into the alley."

The girls quickly get inside, their heads are lowered, maybe they are too scrare to look. The gang stand right at the opening of the alley, grin evily. The leader steps forward, looks at their victims, and says:

-"Oh, don't be afraid, we just want to play."

-" _Afraid?_"

The leader stiffs. That voice, where did it ome from? He looks around, but nobody's there, except his fellows and the girls. But then where did that voice come from? It…didn't sound like a human, more like…a snake?

-"_What are you staring at? I am right here."_

This time all of the gang's eyes widen. They all heard that voice, very clear, and they know where did it come from. It came…from the girls!

Suddenly fours of them lifts their heads up, and this time the gan scream in terror. The girls's eyes are white, pure white, with no orbs. Veins pops on everywhre on their face, and their mouths are extremely big, a snake's tongue could be seen in their mouths, between the sharp teeth.

-"_What the matter? We thought you wanna play_."- They speaks in the same time. The gang can't do anything. They are too scare and panic to move. The girls grin and dash to whre they're standing! Their mouth open wide, expose their teeth. Scream, that all the gang can do. Blood spread everywhere, and the chewing sound can be heard from miles.

The girls sit there between the dead bodies, and enjoy their meal. Blood stick on their clothes, on their face, their hair, but they don't seem to care. One of them slowly come near the leader, kneel down, and moves her hand to where his heart is...

Out of nowhere, a dagger is launched at her, it sticks at her left eye! Hissing in pain, she turn to where the dagger came, anger flow through her body.

Stand there, are three girls in black clothes, they all have violet hair and red jewels on their forhead. The girl with a ponytail is holding three daggers in her hand. Obviously she is the one who threw that dagger.

The snake girl lets out a horrible screech and begins to run to whre they stand, fast.

-" I take her?"- the girl with the ponytail turn to the tallest girl.

-" Do it, Ruby and I will take care of the rest."- she says.

Ranice nods and focusses on the snake girl running to her. The girl spits in her face, but she ducks it. Turn around, Ranice realises thet her saliva had left a hole on the ground. She shivers a little, imagines what will she look like if she didn't duck.

The snake girl's fingernail growth very long and she uses that to slash Ranice. Ranice block it by one of her dagger. She know she can easily kill the demon with her gun, but that will awake the whole neighbor. Scream and laughter may not, but a gunfire will absolutely do it. The demon keep slashing and Ranice keep blocking it. The demon smiles viciously, thinking she has the upper hand. With one swift move, she flings the dagger off Ranice's hand. Ranice's eyes widen, she gapes in surprise. The demon speaks in joy:

_-"Good night."_

She immediately shorten her fingernails and open her mouth wide, dashs to Ranice. She's going to use the trick she had done when they killed the gang. Demon's hunter is sure a good meal. Right when she comes close, Ranice punchs in her stomach. The demon's didn't see that coming, she opens her eyes wide, blood pour out of where she was puched. There was a small knife hidden in Ranice fist. The demon closes her eyes, and falls back, moionless, she died.

Ranice lets out a breath and turns to her sisters, realises they have also finished the others. Ruby's weapon is a katana, so it wasn't a problem with her, she just need one quick slash, then the demon is done. And for Regan, well, she didn't need a weapon to kill. It was easy to eliminate them, since they were only the trashy demons. If they had ran into the big ones, it would hve been more difficult.

-"Girls, look."-Ruby says, pointing to one of the demon's stomach.

-"It looks…big, bigger than usual."- Ranice notices.

-"They're pregnant."-Regan says, her voice is only above a whisper.

-"You mean, if we didn't stop them, they will give birth."- Ranice says in shock:"That mean…"

-"They didn't know that we would come, that mean if thing was right the way they want, those thing would give birth to many, many little snakes."- Ruby continues.

-"They did it on purpose."- Regan says:"These things weren't just normal demons went hunting, they went here to give birth."

-"Four of them? Demon don't go with each other."- Ruby exclaims, but then she lowers her voice when she reslises something: "Except…"

-"Someone made them"-Ranice says.

-"Right"-Regan says: "This were not just a normal reproduction, this were an attack. If these thing give birth, they'll take over the city in only a second."

**Author's note**: Thank for reading my story. Please review. And I'm really sorry if you find the fighting scene were boring, I can't really describe good action scenein English. Sorry about that, I will find a way to fix it. Again thank for reading my story, guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: There still no one review my last chapter, but it's okay, at least I know 2 persons like my story. And I also want to thank every one spent time reading my story too.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 4: City's Chaos

-"That sound convincing."- Ranice says: "But whoever standing behind this, how could they control demons? Demons may not be very smart but they are extremely ruthless and vicious."

-"Not who, Ranice,"-Ruby put her hands on her hips: "It, no humans could tell demons what to do.". She looks at her younger sister and smirks: "Seriously, you need to be more clear-headed"

Ranice glares at Ruby but ignores her, this isn't the right time to argue. It's not that she didn't know, but…it just didn't make any sense. Why demons had to go and controlled each other? They are very independent. They never coopereate and barely have any contact with each other. Then why must they go and telling the other what to do? It…

-"The big one"- Regan, who has been silent for awhile, speaks.

-"What?"- Ruby askes, confuses.

-"The big ones."- Regan repeats: "The ancient, powerful ones. Only them can control other demons."

-"Yeah, you right"- Ruby says : "But there only one thing, Reg. The big ones don't need these humble demons to get what they want. They're powerful enough to do that themselves."

Regan lets out a sigh and smiles bitterly:

-"I though you two have already noticed."-her voice becomes low and dangerous: "When will big demons use humble ones? When they had failed to do something, failed to conquer something before. That why they need help from those thing, to make sure they will not fail again. Do we know anyone like that?"

Ranice's eyes widen, a pure shock appears on her face. Ruby becomes paler, she manages to choke out:

-"No, you…you didn't mean…"

-"Yes, Ruby."- Regan chuckles darkly, her voice fills with hatrid: "Our daddy." She sighs again and says:

-"It seem like we have to drop Rae Rae a little visit".

…

Jump City has been vey peaceful lately. No problem, no criminal, nothing. Everyone is happy about that, especially the Titans, the protectors of the city, because they can really enjoy their days and don't have to worry about any villain. Right now they are sitting at the Pizza restaurant, ordering their meal, sort of.

-"Dude! How many times do I have to repeat this? I can't eat meat!"- Beast Boy yells angrily at his mechanical friend, Cyborg

-"So? There no meat in pepperoni!"- Cyborg yells back. And then they continue yelling in their never ending meat-vegetable fight. The others three just sit there and watch their friends fight with a despressed expression. They always like that, fighting about everythings. It's no use to stop them, when they fight, the only thing they care about is their opponent. So the others just ignore them, eventually they will stop.

Raven, the dark empath of the tea, rolls her eyes as she sits there and watches her immature friends fight. Althought she really likes her friends, sometimes she finds it hard to not strangle them, especially now. Raven has changed a lot since her father's defeat, she can express more, she can smile, laugh without blow off anything. And although she never admits, she really enjoys that, enjoys the happiness, peace of life. It wasn't easy to feel that when she was the Gem. And now, since she isn't anymore, she can do everything she wants. And she has to thank her friends about that, she really, really appreciate them. They help her a lot, and they never leave her side no matter what. And…she loves them all out loud. They're very important to her, she can't imagine what will her life become without them, they're like her second family. Yes, second, she has another family. It's not her father, she will never see him at a part of her life. She is talking about…her sisters. She left them, in fear that they may be danger when she was around, but they still keep in touch. She never told her friends about them, because she afraid that they won't accept her sister. Why? Well, she doubt that they will like the way her sisters work. Her friends don't kill, they wren't and will not ever kill, but her sisters're different, they will not hesitate to kill their opponent. But who can judge them? Their life weren't easy. They were trained to do that, they were trained to kill. That what their life were about, kill, or be killed. They had no other choice.

-"Friends, look."

Raven's thought is interrupted by Starfire's word. The red hair alien is standing, and her finger are pointing into something on the street. Curious, she looks at where Starfire is pointing, and her mouth opened in surprise.

Standing in the middle of the street is a bald guy wears nothing but a black undergarment. Everybody is looking at him oddly, but he keeps standing there, monotone, just like he is dead.

-"Isn't that…"- Cyborg begins, his voice fill with amazement.

-"Plasmus?"-Robin continues, his eyes widen in surprise:"But…he never appeared in his human form before."

Right then, a driver gets out of his car and moves to where Plasmus is with an angry look on his face.

-"Hey, are you crazy or something?"-he yells: "You don't have any brain? This is the road!"

Plasmus slowly moves his head to the driver and looks at him in the eyes.

-"Oh, so you do have some brain after all."-the driver angrily growls: "So, why don't you…"

He doesn't say anything next. He can not say anything actually. He looks at Plasmus in horror, then looks down at his chest, The only thing he see in hist chest is a big hole, blood is pumping out of it Plasmus just stand there, face shows no emotion, his hand is covered in red liquid.

The driver continues to look at him in horror, then he falls back, lies there on the road.

He dead.

The Titans couldn't do anything, it was too fast. The only thing they could do was looked at Plasmus in pure shock.

Everything suddenly becomes chaotic. People screaming, running out of there. Plasmus doesn't give any attention to them. He just looks around, like he is searching for something. His eyes move to where the Titans are standing.

Out of sudden, his look becomes wicked and deadly. He opens his mouth widely and screechs. It make the Titans shudder. The screech, it sound like an animal, a wild and hungry animal. Plasmus starts to run on four with an amazing speed. He runs to the Pizza restaurant and dugs his hand to the wall, begins to climb up. The Titans quickly step backwards and prepare to battle. Plasmus jumps over the restaurant's balcony and stands face to face with them,

-"TITANS, GO!"- Robin shouts.

But before they can move or do something. Plasmus has already jumped up very high. He lands right in front of Raven. She surprises at first but regains calm and wraps a table near by in black energy, throws it right at him. In her and the others shock, his fingers changes into tentacles and break the table in half before it can touch him. Starfire throws her starbolts in his body but he doesn't even budge. He slowly turn his head and looks straight at her, just like the things he did when he faced the driver. Realizes what's going to happen, Raven yells at the alien girl:

-"Star, run!"

But it's too late, Plasmus has already lunged himself at Starfire. She doesn't have any time to react when he tackles her to the ground. His mouth opens wide as some tentacles crawl out of it and begins to reach to her face. Starfire tries to push him off her but he is too strong. She screams as his tentacles touch her, thinking she is done.

Suddenly his right arm explodes and falls off! Black tentacles wriggle crazily in his wound, no blood can be seen. He immediately turns his head to a nearby building. He shrieks furiously when he finds a figure sitting on top of it, holding a sniper rifle. He jumps off Starfire and starts to lauchs himself to that building.

Ranice Roth sits straight, aiming right at the boy's head this time. She growls:

-"I hate these parasite."

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Nobody review! That's sad, guys, but at least I got 1 follower. Thank you so much xXBramblezXx.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chap 5: Family Reunion.(part 1)

Raven stands still, shock and surprise fill her violet eyes. She looks at the building Plasmus has lauched himself to, mouth lightly opens. The feeling that just gazed her, it was too familiar. And the sniper, why there is a sniper in her city? Nobody really use a gun here, especially the kind like sniper rifle. Civillans can't own that, and so do the villains since they only use power in battle. Beside it just like that person knew they were in danger to pull the trigger just in time, that mean they have been watched. But if that was a bad guy, the one exploded would be them instead of Plasmus. That mean it wasn't, but who would have watched them with a gun? It was like that person's target was Plasmus in the first time. And Plasmus…what was wrong with him, he didn't act like normal, it was like…he was a hungry animal or something similar. Raven suddenly lets out a gasp when she remembers something. Her sister used to teach her about demons when she was a little girl, in order for her to protect herself. She remembers they had told her about a thing called 'parasite', and based on Plasmus's symptom, it looked like he has been…invaded. But that can't be, that can't be a parasite. Demons don't come here, why must they come here? It's too far from where they live and it's too bright. Beside, in the daylight? They have never been so obvious. Unless, her eyes go wide, they are having a mission. That's the only time they become like this, appear everytime, killing in the daylight. But then…what's their mission? Is it really bad and dangerous? And who was the sniper? That must be a demon hunter because normal weapon couldn't hurt demons. And the feeling she just got, her eyes widen again, was that…Ranice? No, it couldn't be, Ranice had nothing to do here. Normally if there was a mission of demon, Regan would be the one to go there and took care of them, not Ranice. It just like…they want to show everybody here who they are. But that's impossible, they always tell her that do not let anyone know who they are, because they won't understand the ways they do their job, especially her friends. Then why are they show their face now? Is that because…this time it's not the usual demon mission?

-"Raven, Raven?"

- "H..huh?"

She immediataly snaps out of her thought. She looks to her side and sees Starfire standing there with a concern face, she asks:

-" Friend, are you okay? Suddenly your eyes grew bigger and you just stand there. Are you sick?"

- "No Star, I'm fine, just... thinking about something."- Raven answers. She hopes Starfire doesn't notice the hesitance in her voice, luckily, the naïve alien doesn't see that and trust her.

-"Well, Robin told us to go and find out who is the one had shot Plasmus. The boys had already on their way."- Starfire smiles while informing her.

Raven nods and instanly takes off, flying to the building. She flies very fast, she needs to see her sisters, if that person was Ranice that mean Regan and Ruby were there too. She needs to find out what's happening.

Out of nowhere, something grabs her ankle and drags her down. Surprise, she lets out a shriek and falls. Her side hits the road, hard. She stands up, wincing. Raven feels lucky for herself because the distance between her and the road wasn't very high. But she feels her luck has ran out the moment she sees what dragged her.

Standing in front of her is the man Plasmus had killed. His eyes are wide and glassy, drool dripping from his mouth, and a big amount of black tentacles are wriggling in his mouth as well.

-" Damnit!"- Raven curses an steps back, keeping space between her and the demon. She feels fear begins to rise in her body, she can't take down a demon alone.

…..

Ranice's fingers curl around the trigger, her eyes narrowing, she starts to pull the trigger when she hear a small shriek. She pale when she regconize the voice: Raven! Standing behind her, Regan and Ruby whip their head to the direction the shriek has came. Regan shouts:

-"Ranice, hurry, go to her. We will take care of this one!"

Her voice shows a little of panic, a part of her family is in danger, and that one can't kill a demon by herself.

Ranice nods, takes out her Glock-17 and jumps down from the building. She lands on the roof of a nearby block and continues jumping from roof to roof, she hopes she get there in time. Raven is a really important part of their life, no way she gonna let her die. She will never let a member of her family die, _again_!

Plasmus jumps to Ruby. He lets out an animal roar and throw the tentacles in his wound into her. Ruby just smiles a little. Slowly, she takes out her sharp katana and with swift and quick cuts, the tentacles are now laying at her feet, decomposed. Plasmus roars in anger and pain, lauched himself at her. Ruby smirks evily, holding her weapon and wait. But before she has a chance todo anything, Regan has swung her arm at Plasmus. Out of sudden, he screams in agony, squirming crazily while holding his head and then collapse on the ground, a small needle is sticking out of his forhead. Ruby glares at her sister, annoyed:

-" You really have to take the best part, don't you?"

-" I helped you, didn't I?"- Regan smirks and says: " Come on, these two are waiting for us."

Ruby mumbles a little bit. Regan heards it and smacks her sister right on her head. "What did I do?"- Ruby exclaimes. Regan just shakes her head and they both turn back, begin to go to where they sisters are. But before they get a chance to move, someone yells behind them:

-"Stop right there!"

That was a male voice, they realize. Ruby glances at Regan and Regan does the same. _"What now?"_- Ruby asks telepathically. _"Just see what they want."_-Regan aswers, as calm as usual:_"It won't take long."_ Ruby winces:_" I don't think that's a good idea." "Then what do you suggest? We jump out of there, they jump to and finally find out all of our secret?"_- Regan snaps back. Ruby sighs, she knows that her sister is right. So they slowly turn back, and receive 3 gasp from who standing in front of them.

Two of them is the strangest people they ever seen. One has half is mechanic, and the other is green, with pointed ears. The only normal of the group has spiky black hair and a traffic ligh uniform, which Ruby finds amusing. They all have shock faces and mouth hanging open.

-"No way…"- the green one starts

-"They all look like…"-the mechanical guy continues

-"Raven."- the last guy finish. And then, Ruby and Regan realize who they are up again, they are her sister's friends!

The three guys continue staring at them in amazement. Then their eyes drop to the body lying on the ground, and just like they have just awake from dream, the traffic light guy's eyes narrowed in anger, and he shouts:

-"Who are you people? And why is he lying there motionless?"

With that, he takes out two...two sisters don't know how to call it, something like boomerang with sharp side.

-"Yeah, and why are you two look exactly like our friend?"-The mechanical guys demands, one of his arm stranform into a canon, and he points it right at them.

_-"Damnit Reg, I told you it will end badly!"_- Ruby growls telepathically. Her sister doesn't say anything back. Regan grits her teeth a little bit. They can't fight these guys, they are only human. She and her sisters are trained to take down demons, their physical strenght is 100% better than human. They can't fight back if these guys attack them, they may injured the guys badly and their sister will end them if that happen.

_-"Great, really great."-_ she sarcastiaclly says in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chap 6: Family Reunion (part 2)

Robin growls and narrows his eyes at the two elder copy of Raven in front of him. They look normal, calm, very calm, not show any sign of fear. That worry Robin, stand before them are three man with power and weapons, and they can still keep a placid face. That mean they know they have advantage. But who are they anyway? They look almost exactly like Raven, and by the way where is she and Starfire? Aren't they suppose to be here right now? If she is here then may be they will get an answer. And these 2 girls, are they really dangerous? He doesn't know, but they have just brought Plasmus down, a criminal that his whole team took a lot of time to deafeat, and they just beat him like he was just a mosquito. Right now he is lying on the ground, show nothing to prove he is alive. That make Robin angry, nobody come into his city and kill a person, even if that was a criminal, nobody. He has to takes these girls down, they have committed a murder, no way they will get out of this eaily. So despite he doesn't know anything about them, despite his team is lack of 2 right now, Robin yells:

-"Titans, go!"

With that, 3 of them dash forward their opponents.

…

-"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven chants as she wraps dark energy around a car, throwing it at the demon in front of her. The car crashs into it's neck, a sick sound echo in the air, his neck has been broken and now is bending unsusually, but he continue to move toward her, arms stretchich out, he look exactly like a zombie. Raven growl and steps back further, hands still cover in black energy, she keep throwing everything she can reachs into it, but it doesn't work. Sweats begin to form on Raven's forhead, her chance of escape is become limp and limp.

He opens his mouth wide, tentacles crawling out of it. Realizes whatit's going to do, Raven immediately create a black shield to cover herself. Tentacles smash right at her shield, really hard, Raven grits her teeth and concentrate harder, she can't let itget through her shield. It continue to smash her shield, she can see it start to crack.

When itis about to make the last hit, destroy her shield completely, a starbolts suddenly comes out of nowhere and blast it right on the face. It stumbles a little bit in surprise, slowly looks up, and growls. Above it, standing in the air, is an angry Starfire, green starbolts cover her fists and her eyes have also turned into a dangerous green. She yells into it's face:

-" You will not harm my friend!"

With that, she shoots a rain of starbolts into it. It doesn't even flinch, it keep his eyes on her flying body, tentacles again moving out of it's mouth. Raven opens her eyes wide in horror, Starfire doesn't know this is a demon and all of her power is useless to it, she doesn't know that it can takes over her body and turns her into want of it either. So she does the thing she knows she will regert: she disable the shield and shouts:

-"No, Starfire, run, get out of here!"

- "But…Raven, you are in danger."- Starfire shouts back, still attacks him with her starbolts: " Friends don't leave each other."

-" I know, but you have to get out, you don't know what is he."- Raven yells in panic, desperate can be heard in her voice, Starfire won't leave, and she doesn't want any of her friends get killed by a demon. So she takes off, flies to where Starfire is fighting. She grips the red hair girl wrist, stopping her from throwing anything. Starfire looks at her, confused, she doesn't understand anything, why Raven stopped her? This is certainly a bad guy and she had to do what she normally did: attack him, then why did Raven do that?

-" Star, go, now!"- Raven commands, looking at her fiend sternly. She knows this is not the right time to argue but she needs Starfire to get out of here immediately. Starfire begins to scare, she never sees her friend this angry before. " But Raven…EEP!"- Starfire yelp in surprise when she is suddenly yanked away from her friend and slammed agaisnt a wall, hard. She lets out a gasp of pain before falls down and lying unconsciouson the ground.

-" STARFIRE!"- Raven screams in fear and starts to fly to Starfire, only to find out that she can not move. The demon has wrap it's tentacle around her leg while she was distracted. She panic and tries to struggle to break free, but the demon's grip is too tight. Raven feel herself being pulled down, fast. This is it, she desperately thinks, she doesn't have enough strenght to take down the demon alone, and now it got her. Raven's back hit the ground, she groans as agony spread through her entire body. She doesn't stand back up, she is too tired to do that, the demon has won, no way she can take it down. She closes her eyes, waiting for the worst to come, she knows the demon is approaching her. She just hopes that Starfire can wake up in time and run away while the demon is"taking care" of her.

The demon bends down next to her, tentacles crawl out of it's mouth and gently touching her face. But before it can do anything next, a lound sound suddenly fill the air, and Raven could senses some liquid with a foul smell splash to her face.

Curious, she open her eyes to sees what is happening. What she sees make her happy, shock and surprise at the same time. Standing next to her is the demon, but half of his head is missing, blood continue to pour out of that. And standing in front of the demon, is a figur with her violet eyes and a Gth Loli dress.

Ranice!

Her elder sister stands there, her eyes are cold and fill with anger, she is holding out a gun.

The demon roars and dashes to her.

Ranice pulls the trigger, and the other half of it's face explode. It still running to where she is standing without a head, and this make Raven feels sick. Ranice shoots again, again and again, until it is only a corpse lying on the street, just like it suppose to be.

Raven stands up, looks at her sister with wide eyes, she is happy to see her but…what is she doing here? And more than that, where is Regan and Ruby? She begins to walk to Ranice, but her sister suddenly points afinger at her:

" No, stay there!"

Raven confuse a little bit, but she follows, Ranice knows about this kind more than her. Ranice slowly and carefully put her slender hand into it's ruined head and pulls out a thing, it looks like a slug, but it is about 30 centimeters long and has sharp teeth. It doesn't have any eyes. Ranice waving it a little bit, makes sure it has dead, then speaks to her:

-" You are lucky, it is not the main one, it just one of it's parts. If you face the main one, no way you can stay there undamaged"

She throws the slug to the ground and wipes her hand to the dress to clean up the greasy liquid covers her hand. Rancie moves to where her sister is standing, a smile appears on her face:

-" So…how are you doing?"

Raven doesn't say anything back, she is still shocked, she doesn't know what to say now. First, a demon used her enemy as a host, second, another one attacked her and may be injured Starfire, finally, her sister just came out of nowhere and shot it's head off right in front of her eyes, in her city! That is not good! Nobody was killed in her city before, ever, and now her sister just blew one man's head off. Well, basically she didn't kill him, because he has already died, but she was still the one who shot his head off. That will be big trouble, big trouble, she doubt that anyone will believe that is not her sister's fault. She has so many things to say right now, so many question, but she doesn't know what to say first. Ranice rolls her eyes, Raven is a calm person, but whenever comes to something she couldn't handle well, she is usually freak out and…well, becomes just like this. Ranice opens her mouth to speaks, but a squeak suddenly interferes her:

-" Eep! Raven, why there are two of you?"

Both sisters wipes their head to side, and find out that Starfire has awaked, right now she is looking at them with a confuse face. Raven rushes to her friend to check her, so does Ranice.

-" Check her for wounds, she could be invaded, if the parasite get to her heart, no way we can save her."- Ranice instructs. Raven nods, she sighs in relief when Starfire is fine, just has a little scratches. Starfire still looks at them with confused eyes, who is the girl next to Raven? They seem to be acquaitances, and what is the parasite that she was talking about? Just when she is about to make a question, a blue light suddenly appears on top of the building nearby. Raven looks at it, her voice turns to a whisper:

-" Isn't that…Cyborg's sonic canon?"

-" Ruby and Regan, they are there."- Ranice's words hit her sister like a ton of rock. Raven's pale skin becomes paler and a look of horror appears on her face. Regan and Ruby? They are there too? That mean her friends are fighting them? Oh god, that can't be happening. Raven knows Ruby and Regan very well, she knows exactly what are they capable of and how cruel they can be. They can easily snap her friends neck within a second. And they never, never back up in any challenge or any fight. God, this is bad, this is very, very bad. Raven leviates herself of the ground and flies to the building with an unbelievable speed, she prays that her sisters didn't do anything, because she really hates to execute them. Starfire doesn't know a bit of what the two girls are talking about, but base on the look on Raven's face before flying away, she understands that something not right is happening, so she immediately takes off, following Raven.

Ranice stands there, alone. She sighs tiredly. That inconsiderate girl! She didn't even wait for her to finish what she said. She agrees that her two elder sister are demon themselves, but they would never hurt her friends. Of course they knew that were her friends, she showed them a picture long time ago, and now she forgot it. Ranice sighs again then flies after them. Although what she has thought, a tiny bit of her still not sure, that her sisers she is talking about, nothing can be sure with them. She hopes that they were in good mood and decided not to kill any of those children, she doesn't want Raven to finidh them off.

…

Robin swungs his bo staff at the eldest girl, gritting his teeth together. Why didn't they fight back or do something? The only thing they have been doing is dodge. They are skilled, Robin admitted, but then why didn't they fight back or do something? The girl's face in front of him is calm, so calm, he doesn't like that. Are they up to something? Are they just some…decoy, to keeping them here when the real plan is going on somewhere else? He doesn't know, her face express nothing, and her eyes, they are so, so cold, they sending chill down his spine sometimes. He can't take this anymore, Robin opens his mouth to make a question…

-" RAVEN, WHY THERE ARE TWO MORE OF YOU OVER THERE?"

A familiar sound makes him stop the attack, the staff stop right in front of her neck, she only smiles and looks at him. Robin glares at her and turn to where the sound has came, a relieved smile shows up on his face. The two missing teammates of his are stnding there, safe and sound. But his smile vanishes when he sees who is next to them, that is another copy of Raven, and she doesn't show any scare or confuse about this.

-" Raven, why they have the same appearance like you? Are there the clones of you?"

Starfire continues to make question. Raven lets out a deep sigh, she knows this day will come, sooner or later. She knows that she can't keep this anymore. So hse turns to Starfire and speaks in a solf voice:

-" No, they are not my clones."

-" Then…what are they?"- Robin asks, his brows furrow in confusion.

-" Well, if you put the staff down, I will give you the answer."

Robin turns his face to the girl in front of him, she has a smirk on her face, just like the whole thing here are bvery interseting to her. She speaks, again:

-" What's wrong? You thought that I was dump? Would you mind putting that staff down?"

-" No"- Robin shakes his head, no way he will trust this girl: " I want the answer first."

-" Kid, you should do what she told you."- the other girl says, she is stands between Beat Boy andCyborg, they have stopped attacked her sine Starfire and Raven arrived, but Cyborg still keeps his soic canon next to her head. " She is not the patient type you know."

-" Yeah, right."- Beat Boy says sarcartically: " You just warn us about her, while you and her didn't even make any move since we fought."

That was not the right thing to say. Beast Boy only notices that when the girl turn her head to him and shoots him an icy and dangerous look. Suddenly she kicks him square in his chest, makes him flying right into the opposite wall! Cyborg screams out his name then narrows his eyes at the girl, intends to shoot her. But before he can do anything, she has already gripped his arm tightly and flipped him over her head, smashed him to the ground. She puts a foot on his neck, stops him from moving. Robin looks at her with amazement, she just taken down two of his teammates, really fast, and they couldn't even get up, how strong is she? The girl in front of him takes advantage of his distraction and swungs her hand at his staff. A 'crack' sound echos in the air. His staff breaks in to half and the part he is'n holding flying to the air! She kicks him right at his knee, make him loses balance and fall forward. Before he can touch the ground, she raises her leg above him and brings it down, slams him right in the back. Robin lets out a small scream then collapses. God, she is too strong. He knew he didn't get a chance to win when she broke his staff. Nobody can broke his staff by hand, nobody, and she did. What is she ? What are they? He feels the girl poniting half of his staff to his head. He hates this, his body is too sore to do anything, and right now he is at the mercy of her.

-" YOU WILL LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Starfire yells in panic at the two girl. They looks up at her. Then the girl has Robin's life in her hand drops the staff down, steps away from him, raises her hand to shows her goodwill:

-" Relax, I wasn't going to do anything. See, no harm done."

-" Raven, you seem to know about all of this."- Cyborg says while groaning and getting up, the girl has put her foot away from him: " Then tell us who the hell are they."

Raven closes her eyes and chants her mantra. Okay, here come nothing, she takes in a deep breath, then open her eyes:

-" Guys, this is Regan, Ruby and Ranice, they are my elder sister."

**Author's note:** How is it, guys? Is it good? And BTW, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added my story into favorite/following list, you're the best, and thank you for reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I know, I should have update "What will you choose' like I promise, but yesterday my dad was home, and I couldn't touch the computer if he at home. And well, my other story didn't get much attention, so I decide to focus on this one.

Chap 7: Sisterhood

After her annoucement is a deathly silence, all of the Titans's eyes are wide open and their mouth agape with atonishment. The heavy air cover everywhere, until Beat Boy break it:

-" WHAT? But you never told us you have sisters before!"- he exclaims.

- " Now you know it."- Raven sighs while rubbing her temper. God, this is really giving her a headache.

-" But if they were your sisters, then why were they attacked us?"- Cyborg says, disbelief lurks in his voice.

-" We didn't, you attacked us first."- Ruby crosses her arms over her chest.

-" Well, you could have explained!"- Cyborg says again, still doesn't believe what Raven has just said, well, she could have been brainwashed by them to told exactly what they wanted her to said.

-" And you would trust us? We told you we were her sister and you would trust us? Or you would still fight us because you didn't belive us, like you don't believe me now."- Ruby snaps back.

Cyborg opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it because he has nothing to say back:

-" You right, we wouldn't trust you."

-" But if you really Raven's siblings, why did you kill Plasmus?"- Robin steps in, pointing a finger accusingly at Ruby.

- "We didn't kill him, he had already died before we did it."- Ruby explains simply.

-" What?"- Robin brows furrows in confusion, he has completely no idea what the girl is talking about.

-" Don't believe? Then check."- Ruby says shortly.

Robin looks at her suspiciously then moving toward the lifeless body of Plasmus. He still keeps an eye on them, afraids that this what only their tricks to escape, but they don't. All three of them just stand there and stare at him while he is moving. Robin bends down and touchs the skin of his enemy…

Only to finds it's soft, really soft, as if he doesn't have any bones! He pins the skin harder and realizes in horror that the boy beneath him is only a piece of meat covered in Plasmus skin!

-" But…how…"- he stammers, still can not believe in what he see.

-" Surprise?"- a female voice emanated right next to him. Robin looks to his side and sees that the eldest girl, what was Raven call her? Regan, is kneeling there. That's strange, he didn't even hear her footsteps when she came! She slowly put her hand in his mouth and pulls out something…greasy. It looks like a slug, but it has sharp teeth and no eyes. Robin stares at it with disgust, what the hell is that thing?

-" Haven't seen this thing once, right?"- Regan turns to him and smiles faintly. Again, she sends chill along his spine. The first time in his life a girl scare him. But how couldn't he scare her? Regan's eyes…they are cold and almost…empty! They hold nothing in there, nothing,just like the eyes of someone who had seen too much pain and death before, people like that usually became hardened, and little by little became use with those scene, so they eyes reflect nothing, even when they are out of battle. She always smiles, now he notices, but the smile is so…fake! All of the expression on her face, none of them are real, just like she has put up a really thick make up to cover who she really is. And he senses something unusual in this girl, he senses something cruel and heartless, something dark and cold, he senses…a monster in this girl. This girl can not be trusted.

Regan narrows her eyes a little bit at the boy in front of her, her smile turns into a smirk. The boy doesn't trust her, she knows, she doesn't blame him about that. Nobody should place their trust on her, nobody, she is an unpredicted person, even she can understand herself sometimes. She always ready to break anybody's trust, if that thing is necessary and bring herself benefit. Placing trust in her is a big mistake, the only ones can count on her is her family, and no way she will let them down, but with other people, that is a different story. Regan knows she might has been so cruel sometimes, but she couldn't do else, she couldn't bring herslf to trust anyone but her and her sisters, she couldn't sacrifire herslf to save another life, she couldn't do that, she knows she was selfish, but what choice did she have? She was a half breed, and forever will be. Human…they didn't accept her, they didn't give her a chance to live, to prove that she was harmless, no, they only gave her harsh and pain. Her kind's fault…was born! People, they only saw her as a humiliation to them, because she had dared to live, between human, while she was just part of a demon.

She never could forget that, never, even after all that years, the thing they had said, still haunted her mind.

She hates human! She hates them just as much as she hates her god damn father! They…they were the monster, not her! They were the demon, not her! They all were monster, all of them, but they never realized that! That why they didn't let her be a human, because they thought she was also a monster, just like them.

Human were a selfish species, they feared of the ones who were stronger and different from them. They never wanted to share their life with the differences, they saw themselves at the senior kind, so only them can lived normal, only them! And the ones who threatened their normal life, the ones who dared to live like normal when they were not normal…will be eliminated!

Just like half breed!

So why must she save human, if she already knew that how would they treat her if they knew who she really was?

Regan looks at Robin, her smirk now contains amusement. Interesting, the boy seem like he can see her real essence, not much people can do that. The cover she put up to covers herself is very thick, no person can see right through it with normal eyes. Unless…

_Interesting, really interesting_. Regan thinks. The boy seem to be just like her, wearing a mask to cover his true identity, may be he is like her in some way. But this must be put aside, she has more important thing to focus right now.

-" Know what will happen if a part of this thing get inside you?"- Regan voice turns to a dangerous whisper: " It will eat your internal organs slowly, slowly, until you are an empty shell, then it will continue with your bones and brain, until it actually_ become_ you."

She crushs it in her hand and sweeps her hand on her clothes to clean the mucilage. Regan stands up and turns back, eyes directs at her sister:

-" Raven, we need to talk."

-" About what?"- Raven asks: " Regan, why there are demons in my city?"

All of the Titans let out a gasp, demon? What is she talking about? Which demon?

-" That's what we come here for."- Ranice says, put an arm on her sister's shoulder.

-" Give us some private time."- Ruby tells the Titans, while leading her sister into a corner of the building.

-" Ruby, they are my friends, whatever happen here, they get the right to know."- Raven protests, pulling away from Ruby.

Ruby turns back, but instead of looking down and facing Raven, she keep looking forward, while turning her head in every direction:

-" What? Rae? Where did you go?" She turn to Ranice: " See her? That's weird, she just here a second ago."

-" Ruby."- Ranice says while pointing down: " She here."

-" Huh? Oh, right, I forgot!"- Ruby grins teasingly, patting Raven on the head: " Whenever talking to you, I must look down."

-" Ruby, you want to die that soon?"- Raven growls, a vein pops up on her forhead. It's always like that everytime they meet.

-" Truth hurts, sis"- Ruby shrugs: " Beside, you really need to eat more, you really too short, it make me neck hurt whenever I want to tell you something."

-" Now I remember why I hate you most."- Raven mumble, it's true, that she is shorter than them, may be a little too much shorter, but Ruby always make fun of her for that, and that really annoyed her. She is five years younger than them, what wrong with being short?

Ruby snickers, but immediately she feels a sharp pain envelops her head, she wipes her head back and sees Regan standing there, her fist still stays on Ruby's head. She says in a annoying voice:

-" Stop bullying her."

-" Stop hitting me in the head!"- Ruby exclaims, rubbing her sore spot: " That could damaged my brain you know!"

-" Can't be more damaged by now."- Ranice says under her breath

-" I heard that."- Ruby says.

-" Be serious for once."- Regan says, again smacks her sister on the head.

-" I don't think she is enough mature to understand that word."- Raven says sarcastically.

-" Oh yeah, don't forget I'm older than you."- Ruby says as she grabs Raven and begins to strangle her. Raven struggles to break free from the crazy part of her family. Ranice pulls her little sister out then shouts:

-" Do not try to kill her everytime we met!"

-" I did not try to kill her. It just some sister loving time."- Ruby says sweetly.

-" And strangle is one of that? Do you want me to try that on you?"- Regan threatening: " Be serious, at least 5 minutes while I'm explaining thing to her, and then you two can strangle each other as much as you like."

-" Fine by me"- Raven mumbles, shooting her sister a glare. She doesn't hate Ruby, they are the closest in them though, but they just love fighting, it just like one part of their life, if they don't try to kill each other, they will be very uncomfortable.

-" If that what you wish, shorty."- Ruby snaps back.

-" But at least I am in shape! Look at yourself, Ruby! How can you even walk with two watermelon stick on your chest?"- Raven shouts

-" That call breasts!"- Ruby yells: " They are necessary for a beautiful woman. You just envy of me because you are a LCD!"

-" I am not!"- Raven yells back:" At least I don't have to worry about my lungs being crushed while lying down!"

-" I'm give up"- Regan sighs desperately: " Call me when you two are done"

After 10 minutes of yelling, plus 20 more minutes to wrestling on the ground, the two girls are exhausted and sitting on the floor, taking deep breaths. They decides to make up, temporary. The Titans are really surprise at this, this is the first time they see their friend act like this. Raven just act like…a normal girl, not an motionless girl like she ususal is. And they never know she could be that…vicious.

-" Okay, can I talk now?"- Regan asks.

Her two sisters nod.

-" If you fight again, I will hit both of you, got it?"- She asks again.

They nod.

-" Okay."- her tone suddenly becomes more serious than ususal: " Raven, do you rember Trigon?"

-" Of course, but why are you asking me this?" –Raven asks in confusion, out of sudden her eyes open wide and her voice quivering: " No, you…you didn't…"

-" Yes, I think he is back. And this time, he is worse than you ever think."- Regan speaks in a low voice.

-" That's no way!"- Beast Boy exlaims from background, everybody turn their attention on him : " He is gone, Raven took care of him!"

-" You could never really kill a demon."- Ranice explains: " You only can banish it to where it belong."

-" But how do you know that what him?"- Raven asks, still couldn't believe what her sister just said: " I'm mean, those parasite, they could come from everywhere."

-" You haven't noticed anything, have you?"- Ruby rolls her eyes: " Pay more attention to the world. You haven't hear about any unsual missings? I saw them on newspaper."

-" Yeah, I did, but…"- Raven says, but her sister cuts in:

-" And you didn't see they are raising at an alert level? The demon, they are being more aggressive and more active."

Raven can't say anything next, everything is too much for her now. Her father? He is coming back again? Of course she has known about the missings but…she thought they were because of some criminals, not because demons. She also knows that demons are not the wise one, they just need food and only come out of hiding when hungry, then if the missing's culprit were really them, then why must they acted so strange, so unlike them? She knows that her sisters weren't wrong, but she couldn't trust that, no, she refuse to trust that the bastard she called father is back, because he can't, he just can't, she had sent him away, he just…can't! She feels that herself is shaking. She wants to stop it so bad but she can't. Trigon, is coming, again…Her worst nightmare is coming back again

-" Rae, I know that you hate this, and you don't want to think it is true, but it is, he is back, and we can't run away from the truth."- Regan kneels in front of Raven and put a hand on her shoulder. She waits a little bit for the youngest of her family regains calm, then continue: " He needs you, Raven, the parasite showed it. They hadn't completely transformed yet, the one inside the bald one didn't absorb his brain yet, and the one Ranice has killed didn't even drink it's host's blood, due to the blood on Ranice's dress and on your face, that mean they were eager to get to you, sis."

-" Stop shaking, it doesn't help you now."- Ruby commands: " He will not come right now, but other demons will. Thounsand of them will rush into this city in a very short time, scare doesn't help you right now."

-" Yeah, you right."- Raven takes in a deep breath to calm herself: "It's not time to fear, we have to think how to deal with this."

-"That the spirit."- Ranice says brightly: "Don't worry, we will be here to help you."

Raven's lips curve into a small smile. She knows that the real terror will come very soon, but right now, she just wants to stay here, between her own siblings, and enjoys the peace and happy that she rarely has.

But, little does she knows, it always quiet before the storm.

**Author's note**: Sorry because it took me a long time guys, but I'm not a quick typist, and my father didn't go to work yesterday, plus I have to go to school. Update will be more…unusual than normal. But anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8: Weak.

Author's note: I repost it, since I read it again and find that it was a little bad.

-"Ahem."

Someone clear his throat in the back, that caught 4 sisters's attention. They turn back and facing the other Titans, the expression on their face are the same: blank. Obiously they have no clue about whatever they have heard .They couldn't understand a single thing the eldest girl has said, except that Trigon is coming again.

-" So…you are really Raven's siblings?"- Starfire breaks the silence, cocking her head to side: "Not..the cloning?"

-" Of course! Don't you see the similarities?"- Ranice smiles, lifting a lock of her hair to prove.

Suddenly Starfire dashs to where she is standing and open her arms wide to hug her. This startled Ranice, what the hell was this girl trying to do? Killing her by suffocating?

-" Then hello new friend! Sister of my friend are my friend also!"- Starfire cheers happily, swinging Ranice around just like she is only a small doll. Ranice's eyes open in fright, she can feel her skin begin to bruise, now she have to admit that being half demon has some benefit, because if she is completely human, she can be dead by now. Ranice throw a pleading look to her sister. Understand, Raven runs to where her alien friend is crushing her sister

-"Star, you can release her now, she is losing air."- she says.

-" Oh!"- Starfire exclaims and opens her arms to let Ranice out: "I apology for my action, are you hurt?"- she asks innocently.

-" I'm fine, it's not the first time I am squashed."- Ranice answers while taking air to her lungs.

-" Oh, so we are friends?"- Starfire asks hopefully.

-" Yeah, but no more hug."- Ranice says, massaging her sore skin.

Just right there, Robin interrupts, again:

-" Ok, we trust that you are Raven's relation, but…."

-" I know you are suspecting us."- Ruby says while checking her nail, just like what she is talking about are just a normal thing: "Don't bother to hide, it written all over your face. I know what are you going to say next, we have to prove you that we are trustworthy. We won't. So don't trust us, we never expect you do anyway."

Robin looks at her surprising. How could she know what is he going to say? That true, he was going to ask them to prove that they could be then, suspense raise in his, what was she to saying? Don't trust them? Everybody will do anything to gain trust, but why not them? They are not normal, they are hiding something, but they don't seem to care about letting people see that. They don't want to be trusted? Why?

-" But why don't you want to be trusted? People want that, everyone we have met want that."- Cyborg asks. God, these girls are so strange!

-" Just don't."- Ruby says, now with caution in her voice: "We won't do anything bad here, we just help our sister and leave. But don't trust us, it only lead to bad thing.".

-" So we won't."- Robin tells her, he is not going to do that anyway: "But you still have to explain a lot of thing."

-"We will."- Ruby promises: "But first can you show us somewhere to sit? We have been traveling non stop 40 hours."

-"Then come to our place. We need to keep an eye on you three, after all you told us not to trust you."- Robin says.

-" Not bad, kid."- Ruby smirks: "Then lead the way."

The three male Titans turn back and leave, Starfire follows them. Only 4 of them left. Raven waits until she sure that her friends are out, then turns to Ruby:

-" Why did you say that? It's not good if they doubt you."

-" Because it's true."- Regan speaks in a sad tone: " You know that.", she sighs: " The only one we can trust is each other. You remember what happened when we trust someone and let they trust us?"

-" Reg, that is a long time."- Raven protests: "Thing is different."

-"It will never be different with us, Raven."- Regan says quietly: " You know that, we are the thing nobody will accept. If the city know what are you, do you think they will treat you like normal?"

Raven doesn't say anything back. Her sister is right, and she knows it. Half breed can never place trust in someone else, not even their kind. They can only trust their own siblings, if they still have any. Even herself has problem in completely trusting her friend. She has had a really bad memory about placing trust in mortal, and it still haunted her, everyday…

-" Hurry, they are waiting."- she says, shutting the images off her head and walks away, her sisters, however, don't follow her. Their eyes focus on something down the building…

The Titans are speaking to the police down the building. Obiously somebody has informed the police that there was a body with no head lying in the middle of the street.

-" We have no idea what happened just like you."- Robin tells a black hair policeman: "There are some persons know about this, but they still up there."

-" That fine. My partners can question them later."- the policeman says: "Can you go with me to the station? We need your help with something."

-"Sure."- Robin answers simply and walks next to the policeman to his car. But suddenly something grabs his arm, make him stop. He wipes his head back and find Raven stands there, with a hateful and angry look in her eyes. He surprises, what did he do to make her mad like that?

-"Raven, what…"- he opens his mouth, but Raven cut him off by pulling him away from the policeman, now he realises that she wasn't angry with him, she was looking at the black hair man in front of them.

-" I sensed evil inside you, and it is too much for a human! Show your real face!"- she grits her teeth, black energy surrounds her hands.

The policeman smile maliciously, then open his mouth. Out of nowhere, a big black arm with long talons reachs out of it! The hand grabs onto his body to support, then another arm come out, his jaw can not take the pressure anymore, starts tearing! A few chilling sound echoes in the air, and before the frightening eyes of the Titans, the skin of the police falls to the street like a teared fabric, and standing there, is a 20 meters tall demon with black skin and most terrified: two head! Each head has 2 pair of yellow eyes and a mouth full of long sharp teeth that reach their ear.

-"God…"- Raven breaths out, her skin becomes paler, she can feel the magic die on her hands.

BANG!

Just when the demon reach it's hand to her, one of his eyes exploded in the thin air, yellow liquid fall to the ground like a stinky rain, everybody winces because of that. A rocket-like-bullet has destroyed his eye! The Titans look to where the bullet has come, and what they see make them stiff.

Ranice is standing on the opposite building, and she is holding on her hand…

A BAZOOKA

-" W…where did she get that?"- Beast Boy asks with his eyes wide open, his voice was only above a whisper from shock.

No one can answer that question for him, not even Raven. The only thing Ranice carries with her is a small purse, then where did she take her gun? And speaking of this, what happened to the sniper rifle?

-" Hurt?"- Ranice shouts to the demon: " That right! You should feel it! You make people suffer everytime!". The demon angrily roars and swungs his arm to hit her, but before it can touch her, Ranice jumps of the floor, performs a few swift flips in the air, while pulling out the heavy bullet has been tied to her waist before she shot. She reload her gun and shoots the demon again, this time the bullet hit one of his head. He screams in pain and stumbles back, make the ground grumble. Ranice land safely and shouts:

-" Ruby!"

Ruby jumps of from another rooftop, she raise her katana above her head. With all of her strength, Ruby stabs the katana to the gap between demon's head and, in front of everyone's amazement, cutting him into half! All of them breath out in relief, think that this is over. But they are wrong, because right when everyone thinks that the demon will fall down, it's flesh immediately intertwine, and the cut healed instanly. Within a second, the demon's wound disappear, just like it wasn't even there in the first place.

-" Shit!"- Ruby grits her teeth together, landing on a rooftop nearby. Tough one! She knows what is this thing. In the past it it's kind has appeared a few times, and no way you can kill it, unless you destroy it's inside completely. But right now that will take very much time, and this need to be done fast, so she did the only thing that would hurt it from the inside: cut it apart. But seemed like it has failed! That mean they have to use the hard way to make sure it stay died.

-" Raven!"- she yells to the panic girl in the middle of the street, the girl snaps out of the trance and looks up : " Take your friend out of here! Now!"

-" You mean leaving you behind?"- Raven yells back: " I can't do that!"

-" Go!"- Ruby commands.

-" No!"

-" It's after you!"- Ruby's patience become thinner, damnit, sometime Raven's stubborness really annoy her, especially in the time like this : " And have you ever face this before? So if you don't leave, I swear to god I will throw you from here to your house! Get out of here, now!"

-" Rae, she's right."- Ranice concurs with her sister : " Go, we will be fine, we do this everyday."- she gives her sister a reasurring smile, show her that there is nothing to worry about. Again, Ranice's bazooka has somehow disappear, and she is holding her usual Glock 17, but Raven has no time to bother about this. She bites her bottom lips, they were right, she has to go, she has never been in a situation like this before, and she may gonna stand in their way. But she can't go, she just can't ,they are her sisters, how can she leave them alone with a thing like that?

-" What are you waiting for?"- Ranice irritably shouts when Raven doesn't do what she told. What is that girl's head made by? Stone? " Go!" – Ranice yells again and runs toward the demon, she shoots into it, drawing it's attettion to her, instead of Raven.

Raven sighs in deafeat. They are risking, for her. And she is just standing there, do nothing. She can't just fight the demon, she will be chewed within second. "Azarath Metrion Zintos"- Raven quietly chants, she can't waste her sister's effort to keep her safe. Raven's immediately turns into her soul-self- a black birs, and carries her friends along with her, back to the tower.

Ruby saw her sister leaving and breath out in relief. Finally she decided to listen! Ruby raises the katana above her head and jumps down to the scene beneath her. But instead of slashing it at the giant demon Ranice is busy with, she stabs it right into one of the policeman's left shoulder! He is standing behind Ranice and aiming his pistol at the demon. He gasps as the blade cut into his flesh.

-" Think that I didn't notice?"- Ruby whispered dangerously : " You weren't going to shoot your own kind, you going to shoot her, right?"

-" They never learn, right sis?"- Ranice says without turning back. She did a few back flips to stay away from the demon foot that has been trying to crush her : " Their evilness are so strong that I can sense it from miles."

-" Why don't you just show your real face? So that we can settle this."- Ruby says, her eyes flashing fire as she presses the blade deeper.

The policeman's panic face is replaces by a menacing look. He growls angrily, the black orbs in his eyes faded away, leaving his eyes in an empty white. His fangs grows longer and his mouth becomes wider, it reaches his ear. His skin slowly turn brow and his arms reaches the ground, his fingers grows longer and sharper. He shrieks in anger, raising his hand above his head. Knowing he is about to attack, Ruby pulls her katana out of his shoulder and jumps back a few steps, just in time his fingers enlongate like snakes and stab through the ground.

-" Amateur."- Ruby mumbles, glaring at him : "Was that the best you can do?"- she taunts.

The demon's eyes darker as he growls, drool dripping from his big mouth. He slowly openes it, reveal razor sharp teeth. Suddenly he dashes forward, two arm stretches out. He is going to cut his opponent into half.

-"You never learn anything, aren't you? Are your kind this stupid or you are the exception?"- Ruby says in a calm and bored tone, checking her nails. It just like the thing running to her is only a bunny. The demon shrieks louder and runs faster, his arms are only milimeters from her neck. Ruby doesn't bother to spare it a glance, she just simply raises her weapon, and his two arms fall down. He scream as black blood pumping out of the holes used to be his arms..

-" Never attack your enemy fisrt."- Ruby tells him in the same bored tone: " And never let them predict your moves."

With that, she slashes him right at the chest, fast. His sream immediately stop right at his throat, he stands there, motionless a few minute, before fall down on his face, blood from his wounds dye the ground from gray to a disgusted black. Ruby stands there, smiling at her victory.

-" RUBY!"-Ranice yells from behind her: "If you are done admiring your self, I can use a hand here!"- again, she back fips to stay away from the giant demon that has been trying to smashes her with it's foot for several times. Her strenght are losing. She realises that as she finds her body begin to be more slowly. She won't be able to dodge the demon if this keep continue.

-"RUBY!"- she yells, more desperately this time.

-" Don't need to yell, I'm not deaf you know."- Ruby says, turns back: " Hang in there, I'm coming."

But before she can make another step, the other policeman suddenly jump out of where they were hiding and surround her in a circle. Ruby looks at their face, only to see that all of them are twitching and changing into horrible things. She winces, it's not thet she didn't sense this in the first time, but she doesn't think that they would attack this soon, she thought that they would wait for her sister to come out.

-" Well, it seem like Trigon want us gone for good."- Ruby grits her teeth, she glances at her opponents, taking pictures of them in her head. Nothing serious, she can take them, but that mean it gonna take her a lot of time. They have overwhelming number.

-" Sorry Ranice, I think you have to do this on your all."- she mumbles, concentrates on the demons around her. Few of them jump off the ground, stretching their arms out as they coming for her. Ruby raises her weapon, wating.

-"Shit!"- Ranie's eyes are wide as the size of a tennis ball when she sees that Ruby can not come here. She has to get out of this by herself. She notices that the space around her suddenly become darker and the wind teares above her. She doves down and rolls away before the giant foot can smash her. Her legs are killing her, but she can't give up, she refuse to. She has to stay strong, stay strong.

_-"Ranice, someday when I'm not here, you have to take care of yourself. How can you do that when you can't even hurt a fly?!"_

The voice repeatedly sounds in her head. She grits her teeth harder, forcing her legs to move faster.

-' I'm not that little weak girl anymore. I won't fail you, Ruby!'- her eyes darker as she thought.

_-'It's not your fault. I chose this."_

Regan. The name of the person she sees as her mother flash through her mind. It was a calm and reassured tone, but that only make her feel more guilty. It was her fault, she was weak, if it wasn't for her, Regan wouldn't have to suffer it. She was weak, so weak, that why people she loved always get hurt.

-'I'm sorry, Reg, but this time it wouldn't be like that anymore, I can do this!'-she yells in her head, like she is trying to ease her own pain. But how? How can she beat it when she can't even touch it? Her gun has ran out of bullets, and she doesn't strong enough to wounded it. She can't stop to get her other guns out, if she stop, even only a second to breath, she will be done.

-' Pathetic! Pathetic!'- Ranice's mind screaming: 'You are pathetic! If it wasn't because you, _they_ would had survived, they gone because you were to weak to pull the trigger!'

-" Shut up, shut up!"- Ranice cries out loud, she hates this, she hates herself! She hates herself because she couldn't say anything back, because she knows that the voice was true.

-'You should be the one died instead of them, it should be you, because you are weak and pathetic, you, you, you, YOU!'

-"I SAY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"- Ranice yells on top of her lungs. Her eyes sting with tears, she shut them tightly, so that the tears can not fall down. Tears are for the weak, and she is not weak! That was her biggest mistake, she didn't realises that the demon's foot is coming down ay her again!

-"AARGH!"- A scream escapes her mouth as the fot slams into her side, knocking the wind out of her. The force of the kick is too big that it make her fly to a wall nearby. Ranice coughs blood as she slides down the wall and sits there, motionless. She feels that the demon's foot is going to squish her again, this time for real, but she doesn't care. She was weak, after all, she will be only a problem, an obstacle for her sisters if she live, maybe this is the best.

She closes her eyes as the foot almost reach her face. She waits, waiting to her her flesh get crushed. But instead of finding her soul fly out of her body, she find that she is stil unharm. Open her eyes in surprise, she find that the demon foot were only inches from her face. But it can't hurt her, no matter how hard it try, because there is someone stands between it and her, holding it's foot in place.

Regan.

-" Go help Ruby, I take this. And don't even think about that again"

Short and simple, but Ranice understands what did it mean. Nodding her head, she stands up and runs to her other sister. But despite her try, she can still hear that haunting voice

-'_ Weak, weak, weak…'_

Grinding her teeth together as hard as she can, Ranice continue running. She can't get rid of it, no matter how she tried. It will forever haunted her, and she can do nothing about it.

Because deep inside her.

She is weak, just like what it said.

**Author's note**: Better? I hope it is. The last chapter 8 was so terrible that I couldn't beleve that I have type it by myself. I hope you happy with this new one, see tou in chapter nine, love you!

Oh, and don't forget to review!


End file.
